1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to renewable energy flashlights. In particular, it relates to a renewable energy flashlight employing a pair of elastomagnetic repulsion members to assist in reciprocating a charging magnet passing through surrounding induction coils to enhance the efficiency of manually charging a capacitor to power a light emitting diode lens amplified flashlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Various renewable flashlights are known. Vetorino, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,719 discloses a renewable energy flashlight employing a reciprocating charging magnet traversing a travel chamber enwrapped with induction coils to generate a current, when manually shaken. The ends of the travel chamber have reverse polarity magnets to that of the charging magnet, which directly contact and repel the charging magnet to aid in reciprocating the charging magnet. These Vetorino '719 repeated magnet-to-magnet contacts jar the reciprocating components of the renewable energy flashlight and result in loss of rebound energy and rapid wear of the parts.
Vetorino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,714 discloses another renewable energy flashlight employing a reciprocating charging magnet traversing a travel chamber enwrapped with induction coils to generate a current, when manually shaken. Vetorino '714 employs rebound springs at the ends of the travel chamber, which are contacted and compressed by the charging magnet until they uncoil and reverse the travel of the charging magnet to aid in reciprocating the charging magnet. The Vetorino '719 springs suffer from spring fatigue over time, or spring deformation if shaken too hard.
Mah, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,288 discloses a Faraday Flashlight similar to Vetorino, but claims 1–16 omits the Vetorino '719 reverse polarity magnets or Vetorino '714 rebound springs. The Mah '288 claims 1–16 embodiment without dual dampers to assist in reciprocating the charging magnet travels slower within the travel chamber and therefore does not charge as fast as the recoil assist embodiment. The Mah '288 claims 17–22 embodiment employs dual dampers at each end of the travel chamber to dampen the impact resulting from the translating movement of the charging magnet. The Mah '288 claims 17–22 dual damper embodiment therefore travels even slower than the claims 1–16 embodiment having no reciprocating means.
Mah, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,744 discloses a Faraday Flashlight similar to the Vetorino embodiments, but it employs dual spring bumpers located inside or outside the flashlight at each end of the tubular chamber to reciprocate the charging magnet. The Mah '714 dual spring bumpers also suffer from spring deformation and declining rebound performance caused by spring fatigue. This spring fatigue in the Mah '714 dual spring bumpers can occur very rapidly. If shaken too hard, the spring(s) become misshapen causing the rubber bumper to rub against the side of the internal tube or not return the charging magnet in a directly lateral direction. When this happens, the affected bumper is rendered virtually useless. It is all muscle activity from there and some of the same reciprocating jarring affects the Vetorino model begin to affect the other internal components. This lack of reflexive properties causes a heavy thump at each end of the tube, when shaken.
Mah, U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,141 discloses a Faraday Flashlight similar to the Vetorino embodiments, but it employs dual spring bumpers similar to Mah '714 located at each end of the tubular chamber to reciprocate the charging magnet to charge a circuit, which includes an additional supplemental charging system employing a battery and incandescent light. As such, it suffers from all of the Mah '714 spring fatigue and spring distortion charging problems.
Speck U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,402 discloses a lever powered generator driving flashlight using storage batteries, but does not disclose the mechanism of your invention. W. Messinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,507 discloses a dynamo operated pocket flashlight activated by squeezing. Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,860 has expired and discloses a crank operated generator lantern. Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,973 discloses a generator power flashlight operated by a pull string, which has a backup storage battery system. Ahn, Pub. No. US2004/0062039 published Apr. 1, 2004 discloses a portable electronic signal light with a power self generator operated by the squeezing of a lever handle.
Other patents of general interest are: Brandt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,233 disclosing an emergency flashlight with a rotating handle associated to operate a generator upon rotation of the handle. Kreitzman et al, U.S. Pub 2002/0030994 published Mar. 14, 2002 discloses a fuel cell powered portable light. Monteleone et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,414 discloses a flashlight with a gas permeable membrane and battery polarization.
The present invention described below provides a renewable energy flashlight employing a pair of elastomagnetic repulsion members to assist in reciprocating a charging magnet passing through surrounding induction coils to enhance the efficiency of manually charging a capacitor to power an LED lens amplified flashlight.